ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Seytil
Main idea Sekay Til tries to use as far as possible the phenomenon of false cognates, true friends. This phenomenon is worldwide per se, and exists objectively. The raw version and a skin. Here is a sample of a text (from a folktale) in the raw version of Sekay Til. (The phonetic reading may be like the writing, according to each source language): : يَعِيشَا 了 հին mas и հին おんな. olar habe了母雞. 母雞 帶來了 jaj. հին mas beat了, beat了, नहीं суметь ломануть. հին おんな beat了, beat了, 역시 नहीं суметь ломануть. ཙི་ཙི 달리다了, 擺蕩了 โดย cuda, jaj пада了 и tulla quebrado. հին mas kilio, հին おんな kilio, ama 母雞 꼬꼬댁: "别 kilio, جدّ, 别 kilio, nonna, me سـ 帶來 新 jaj для seni." Such a raw form is not practically useful. So, a simplifying skin is used. The default skin has the phonetics like Esperanto (without distinction of h and ĥ, and with dz as one sound), and using of latin alfabet something like a late latinizing of some real language. Here now the text of the folktale, skinned version: : yashala hin mas i hin ona. olar habela mugay. mugay dalala yay. hin mas bitla, bitla, nahi sumet lamnut. hin ona bitla, bitla, yoksi nahi sumet lamnut. tsitsi talidala, baydala doy kuda, yay padala i tula kebrado. hin mas kilio, hin ona kilio, ama mugay kokode: "be kilio, djeda, be kilio, nona, mi sa dala shin yay dya seni" Translation: : There lived an old man and an old woman. They had a hen. The hen laid (brought) an egg. The old man beat, beat, cannot crack. The old woman beat, beat, cannot crack too. A mouse ran, wagged by its tail, the egg fell and got broken. The old man cry, the old woman cry, but the hen cacle: "Don't cry, grandpa, don't cry, grandma, I will bring for you a new egg." Besides the default skin, other skins, with simpler or vice versa more distinctive phonetics and another writing are possible. Dictionary The lexicon consists of native words and loanwords. Native words Native words are derived by the method of false cognates. See the dictionary: https://docs.google.com... Loanwords Loanwords are loans from any languages by any reason. Examples (loanwords marked by asterisks): mi siru *gongfu. - I know kung fu. papa pya tek yoy *cha. - Father drinks only good tea. * neutron habe nol den muatan - Neutron has zero electric charge. Personal pronouns *Possessive forms also may be derived by the suffix '-no', '-ino': mino or minano, nasino, tano, gono, etc. like that, or with the preposition de. Numerals 2014: du mil kumi ne Grammatical features Markers of grammatical categories also are found from false cognates. Noun plural: '-ra' Verb infinitive: '-re (-are, -ire, -ere)'; leta're''' nahi tek chori sumet'' - (~To fly not only bird(s) can.) Not only birds can fly. past: '-la' mi mire'la''' onu'' - I saw him. Adjective the most, the ...est: '-eyshi' kim chan'eyshi''' aki?'' - Who's the strongest here? more: pyo Samples Links A group in Facebook False cognates, true friends Priskribo (in Sibelingua) Sekay Til es un projekte de non-euroklonik konstruktat lingua, e li baze de it es li omna linguas in li munde. Du linguas pova haver por un koncepte du paroles, kel sona simile pro 3 kauzes: 1) Un parol, kel devena de komun pra-lingua. Exemple: anglik: cat; germanik: Kater: amba devena de proto-germanik *''kattuz''. 2) Kaze de pruntat parol: Parol "computer" existe in multa linguas pro ke it es pruntat del anglik. 3) Hazarda koincido: Hispanik mirar - spektar e japonik miru kun simil signifik - spektar, vider - es simil nur hazarde. Li triesma kaze es uzat in Sekay Til. Por trovar tal pares de hazarde komuna paroles, li sciental etimologia deve eser suficiante evoluat, ergo deskovracione de Sekay Til no esev posibla exemplim 100 yares ante nun. In li prim foy li idéa de Sekay Til esev proklamat che li forum posta_Mundi 17 de mart, 2011. Category:Linguas